Methods for forming polymers can include passing a stream having olefin monomers to a polymerization reactor to contact a catalyst and form polyolefins. However, problems may arise that reduce the catalyst efficiency. For example, catalyst delivery systems may experience plugging, which may require a system shutdown to replace the plugged portion of the delivery system. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a catalyst delivery system whereby polymerization may continue during catalyst delivery system maintenance.